New duo in Spargus
by Desteny star
Summary: Cassidy and Hana are forced to return to Have city after they return to find that their family has no idea who they are. What's the worse they can do in Spargus?. Trouble could be and maybe a little bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The return of Cassidy:**

**Author: Hey guys here is the sequel of preteens in Sandover. Hope you enjoy it.**

In New york:

It was about seven in the morning, in the room there is a sixteen year old girl sleeping.  
Two kids, one girl with brown hair and one boy with blond hair entered the room, an alarm clock started to sound, the girl pushed the clock away dropping it on the ground before bundling up against the light,  
"Cassidy if you don't wake up you'll be late for school again" said Ryan as he poked her, even if you don't believe it Ryan is really Gol but thanks to Cassidy and Markus he has a chance to start his life all over again and set things right, but he didn't expected to be stuck with a girl like Cassidy,  
"Ya you can't be late on the last day of school" said Briar as she also poked Cassidy, Briar she is really Maia and like Gol she too got a second chance, their new job is to help and advise Cassidy when she needs it.  
Cassidy didn't wanted to wake up, she wanted to stay sleeping, in her dreams she is back in Sandover or in Haven city with her friends,  
"Hu?" Cassidy said as she tossed off a few blankets revealing her messy white hair, she rub her eyes and looked at them,  
"Oh you guys are not my friends" she said, Briar and Ryan knew what she meant by that, Briar didn't mind that she said that, but Ryan did big time, he crossed his arms and started muttering something to himself.  
Cassidy realized what she said  
"Oh I am sorry Ryan, I didn't mean it" she took Ryan and hugged him,  
"If you really mean that can you please stop hugging me to death" said Ryan trying to breath.  
Briar tugged on Cassidy's sleeves  
"Cassidy you'll be late" said Briar, after letting go of Ryan Cassidy took her clothes for today and took the clothes to the bathroom  
After taking a shower Cassidy brushed her white long hair with sky blue tips that reached to her bottom and braided it, she brushed her teeth and put some lip gloss on her lips.  
"Cassidy breakfast" she heard her mom call, Cassidy ran down stairs.  
This morning it was just Cassidy, Ryan, Briar and Cassidy's mom, her brothers were out in collage, her father is off to fetch a surprise,  
"Eat your breakfast" said she said as she gave them their plates, it had scramble eggs with cheese and bacon and sausages, to drink they had orange juice.  
Looking at Briar and Ryan Cassidy couldn't help but think how Markus managed to alter their families memories to make them think Briar and Ryan is their cousins that came home cause their family couldn't spend time with them, if he did than that meant he is really powerful.  
Ryan and Briar were wearing their uniforms cause they go to this school has a dress code, Briar wore a blue skirt, white shirt with a matching coat and shiny school shoes while Ryan wore blue pants, white shirt and blue coat with sneakers.  
"Cassidy I am extremely proud of you" said Cassidy's mom, she was talking about her grades, soon Cassidy's father came in with a smile on his face,  
"Ya and now here is your reward" he said as he gave Cassidy a pamphlet, Cassidy looked at and screamed with joy  
"Your serious, a cruise were taking a cruise" she said happily,  
"Yes Cassidy, just you, me, my wife, your cousins and Hana, I talk to her parents they said it was okay, were leaving tomorrow" he said, Cassidy could not hold her happiness, she ran to her father and gave him a big hug,  
"Happy sweet sixteen" her dad whispered, Cassidy looked at him and smiled  
"Dad I am still fifteen, my next birthday isn't until September" she said,  
"Ya but still" he said, soon a huge ball of fur bounced into the room, it is ocean spray Cassidy's crocodog in disguise as a husky,  
"Ocean spray" said Cassidy as her dog licked her,  
"Of course Ocean spray can come" said Cassidy's dad.  
After her mother looked at the clock she said  
"Its it that time already, you three better be off don't want to be late for the last day of school", with that Cassidy, Briar and Ryan left.  
On the way to school Cassidy stopped at a familiar store, it was Davids video game store, now lying abandon, it has been like that for some time, Cassidy remembered that the day after she returned from her first adventure she saw David and Miss aplebee, they were both from that place and then they left, she went to the video game store to find it closed down and in school they had a new teacher.  
Wherever they are Cassidy hopped they were happy there as they were in her place.

The next day:

There was a big fuss going around in Cassidy's house, her parents overslept and now they were in a hurry to pack their things,  
"Come on now the cab won't wait" shouted Cassidy's father, no sooner than he shouted that an avalanche came down on him, his wife, daughter, cousins and her daughters friend practically burst out the door and pushed themselves in the cab.  
The cab drove to the pier where the cruise was about to leave luckily they managed to arrive just in time.  
"Okay family here we are" said Cassidy's father as he opened the cabin they were going to be staying, Cassidy's eyes went wide with amazement, the room had a kitchen, living room that was furnished in comfortable sofas and had a giant tv, there were three rooms and two bathrooms,  
"This is a cabin, I call it paradise" said Hana letting go of her suitcase,  
"I agree" said Ryan,  
"Okay lets settle down, will be dividing the rooms this way, me and my wife take one room, Ryan and Briar share another room and Cassidy and Hana share the other room" said Cassidy's father.  
Cassidy looked around and said  
"Dad me and Hana will go and explore a bit, be back later",  
"Okay but just be careful" said her mother, Cassidy grabbed a few things, the curved sword with the belt, the gunholster, hover board, the key and seal of Mar that never left her neck, her book of spells and Cassidy placed her music box on one of her pockets before running out the door.  
"Come on Hana" Cassidy called as she ran across the halls,  
"Cassidy wait up" shouted Hana as she tried to keep up, so was ocean spray as she was following her master.  
They entered the lower parts of the boat where nobody usually enters,  
"What is it that you wanted to show me Cassidy?" asked Hana,  
"Remember the spells that I have been practicing?" asked Cassidy,  
"How can I forget?" said Hana,  
"I finally managed to memorize them all and I got them under control" said Cassidy exited, Hana crossed her hands, some times whenever Cassidy casts a spell something went wrong, she remembered the time Cassidy cast that spell that made the plants obey her, it went wrong and they had a weed problem for a month,  
"Prove it" said Hana.  
A smile came upon Cassidy's face, she raise her hand and chanted  
"Azoo mojo aconto" Hana began to shrunk until,  
"Hey no fair" Hana whined when she realized she had been turn into an otsel again, Cassidy giggled a bit before chanting the reversing spell,  
"I just can't believe that I had to be the one to turn into an otsel" complained Hana,  
"Well you know how they say, curiosity kills the cat, but in this case curiosity turned the human into an otsel" said Cassidy,  
"Hahaha I forgot how to laugh" said Hana, Cassidy rolled her eyes,  
"So what else can you do?" asked Hana,  
"Well I can do this..." Cassidy rolled up her sleeve and said  
"ember prats zona" a ball of fire began to show on her hand.  
Hana panicked, she never felt comfortable around Cassidy when she practiced her fire attacks  
"Cassidy turn that off before you set this whole boat on fire" Hana practically shrieked,  
"Party popper" whispered Cassidy as she turned off the flame, then another smile spread across her face,  
"Cassidy what are you thinking?" asked Hana nervous, before she could react Cassidy ran upstairs,  
"Cassidy!" Hana screamed as she went after her, outside Cassidy smiled at Hana before she pointed to the sky and shouted  
"EXperanto sparkenoss ignatos" her hand began to glow before Hana knew it invisible fireworks began to explode in the sky creating numerouse of spectacular colors, shapes,ect, ect.  
Everybody went outside to enjoy the show,  
"Wow Cassidy I am impressed" said Hana as she stared at the works.  
The fireworks didn't seem to end, it was now twelve a clock in the night, Cassidy said the reversing spell and the fireworks stopped,  
"Come on lets go home before my parents freak" said Cassidy,  
"You got that right, besides I need my beauty sleep" said Hana,  
"Tell me about it" said Cassidy playfully.  
They walked across the deck and into the hallway where their cabin is, Cassidy opened it to find her parents were watching tv,  
"Hey mom, where is Briar and Ryan?" Cassidy asked as she looked around, they looked at them and her father said  
"Uh Wendy, who are they?",  
"I don't know" she answered,  
"Very funny mom, I am your daughter Cassidy and this is my friend Hana and my dog ocean spray" said Cassidy,  
"I think you must be mistaken, we never had a daughter" said Cassidy's mom.  
Those words hit Cassidy like a fist  
"But its true I am your daughter!" she shouted,  
"No your not!" her father shouted, he took out his wallet and there was a family picture, there was Cassidy's mom, dad and brother, but no Cassidy.  
"No" Cassidy said as she backed away terrified,  
"Security!" shouted her mom, Cassidy and Hana ran for it.  
Soon they were in a dead end the only way to escape would be to jump off the boat and into the water,  
"Were going to have to jump" said Cassidy looking at the ocean,  
"What?!, it must be atleast a fifty foot drop" complained Hana, looking back they saw the security guards coming,  
"You were saying?!" said Cassidy,  
"Well its a lovely night for a swim" said Hana changing her mind, Cassidy took ocean spray and toseed her off the cruise before taking Hanas hands and they jumped off the cruise and landed into the deep cool water of the ocean.  
Once breaking surfaces Cassidy took Sparks and turned it into a floating tune,  
"Cassidy why don't they remember?" asked Hana as she looked back at the now gone cruse ship,  
"I don't know but the only way to find out is to go to Haven city and find out ourselves" answered Cassidy as she took out her key.  
Pointing the key up to the sky Cassidy shouted  
"Guardian of space rent heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, Mighty protector of space, guide me, protect me, path of light to me", the wind blew stronger then there was a flash of light and Cassidy, Hana and ocean spray were gone.

In Haven city?:

Something was wrong Cassidy landed on the ocean, looking around she saw nothing but more oceans and darkness for it was night,  
"Hana!" Cassidy shouted as she looked around for her missing friend, next to her was ocean spray and Sparks but Hana was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hana!" called Cassidy again before she began to wander around aimlessly across the ocean or wherever she was.  
Maybe an hour or so had passed, soon the sky darken as a thunderstorm appeared, the waves tossed Cassidy, Sparks and Ocean spray up and down, there seemed to be no end to it.  
Suddenly a giant wave tossed them into the deep, Cassidy struggled to reach the surface but soon her strength failed her and everything went black.

**To be continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spargus:**

**Authors note: Lets see whats going to happen to Cassidy.**

Somewhere?:

Wastelanders were looked around in the desert, they were now in a beach, as always they look for artifacts, things of use and maybe some people that have been banished from Haven City.  
It seemed to be a slow day for them cause they have found nothing, in this particular time Damas the ruler of Spargus had joined the watelanders, he looked out into the sea, his face always serious, but his eyes reflected sadness, one of the watelanders walked towards him and said  
"Sir, we need to call it a day, a storms approaching", Damas could sense it  
"Very well" he said as he turned around, suddenly something caught his attention, on the beach in some rocks he saw a human hand,  
"Wait a minte" Damas called, he pointed at what he saw and motioned the wastelanders to follow,  
"I hope its not a dead body" complained one of them,  
"Ya then it will be the second one we found this month" said another,  
"Its a new record" said the other, Damas turned around and motioned them to be quiet.  
Upon getting closer they saw it was a girl, she was wet, her clothes were practically rags, next to her was a crocodog who was laying exhausted from their swim, Damas checked her,  
"She's alive" he said,  
"Poor girl, she must be pretty strong even for her age" one of the wastelanders said,  
"Ya she looks no older than my daughter" said another.  
The wind began to pick up, Damas raised his head and said  
"Come on lets take them back before the storm approaches", the wastelandrs obeyed as they took the girl and her dog back to Spargus.

In Cassidy's dream?:

Cassidy was walking around in the dark,  
"Hello, is there anybody here?" Cassidy called as she looked around.  
There was a sound of dripping water and the ground Cassidy was walking was covered with cold water,  
"Wait a minute!, where are my shoes?" though Cassidy as she looked at her feet, she was walking around barefooted, but that wasn't the only thing, she was wearing a plain long sleeve white dress,  
"Am I dead?" asked Cassidy with panic in her tone,  
"No Cassidy you are not dead" answered a voice.  
Looking in front of her Cassidy saw that it was none other than Markus, he seemed to smile at her.  
Tears began to come out of Cassidy's eyes, she always though that she was too big to cry, but too much has happened in one night, so she ran towards him and hugged him, she felt kinda silly doing it but a hug is all that she needed.  
Markus hugged her back and said  
"Its okay Cassidy, everything is going to be alright",  
"No its not, my family doesn't remember me" cried Cassidy softly letting go of Markus.  
There was a moment of silence,  
"Cassidy you have a new mission" began Markus,  
"Mission?" said Cassidy confused, she stopped Errol from dying and he is good now, who could be threatening Haven City now?,  
"Yes, but in this one I hate to say it but you are going to have to as a child" said Markus,  
"Child?" said Cassidy she was officially more confused than she was before.  
Markus whispered a few words as he ran his hand through her hair and soon Cassidy began to shrink and change.  
Looking at her hands Cassidy saw she was a child again,  
"I'm little again" she said lowering her hands, the sleeves of her dress covered her hands,  
"My little girl, only you can help make things right" said Markus before disappearing.  
Suddenly the place Cassidy was in was filled with light, it blinded Cassidy for a moment before...

In Spargus:

Cassidy's eyes finally opened her eyes, at first sh saw nothing but brightness, but her eyesight began to clear, she saw she was in a room, but her location was still unknown.  
Getting out of bed Cassidy began to noticed that everything was big, looking at her hands Cassidy saw, she was a little girl of seven or maybe ten years old like when she first went to her first adventure.  
Looking in the room Cassidy saw her sword and belt and her gunholster on the side of the room, taking them Cassidy made sure that nothing was missing, placing her hand on her neck she made sure that her key and seal of mar where there, they were.  
On the side of the bed she was sleeping she saw some clothes was lying in it, Cassidy looked at it for a second, it was a white shirt, shorts, split mini skirt and a pair of boots, ster looking at them Cassidy looked at her own clothes which were practically rags.  
Quickly Cassidy put on her clothes, she put her gunholster and took her music box and placed it on one of her pockets before heading out the room, the place Cassidy was in had many hallways and doors, finally she found a fairly large door.  
Opening it Cassidy found herself in a large throne room,  
"Now I know where I am" though Cassidy as she looked around her eyes were bigger than saucer plates,  
"I see that your awake" said a voice, looking ahead Cassidy saw it was Damas.  
Bravely Cassidy closed the door and entered the room,  
"What's your name?" he asked,  
"Cassidy sir" said Cassidy curtsying, she was taught to pay respect to her elders,  
"Well Cassidy, I don't know why but I can see that your a special case over here" said Damas,  
"Sir I don't mean to brag but I am special" said Cassidy,  
"Really" said Damas looking at her, it was obvious that he didn't believe her,  
"Like father like son" Cassidy though before she said  
"Yes sir",  
"Tell me what can you do?" Damas asked, Cassidy though for a moment and said  
"I can do many things, most of them are dangerouse and among them I can see into the future and past, but I am going to do something simple" opening her hand "I am going to give you something that belong to a person you loved a lot somthing that you have lost" closing her eyes Cassidy chanted  
"Ismito lots agaen", her hand began to glow and when she opened her eyes she saw that the music box Sig gave her was in her hand,  
"Did I used a wrong spell?" though Cassidy as she gave Damas the music box.  
He took it gently, inspection it from top to bottom and then he finally opened it, music began to play as the couple began to dance around, for the first time Cassidy saw tears in Damas eyes as he closed it,  
"This used to be my wifes music box, I gave it to her when we got married" he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes,  
"Its must be horrible to lose sombody, I know how it feels" said Cassidy, he looked at her and said  
"How could you know?", taking a deep breath Cassidy said  
"I lost my family and the person I love I had to say too many goodbyes to him, now I wonder if he loves me", Damas felt sorry for her,  
"Cassidy tell me what or who exactly are you?" he asked, Cassidy looked at him though and answered  
"I don't know any more".  
There was a pause between them, before any of them could say anything a wastelander entered the throne room with a terrible rush,  
"Sir there has been an accident" he said panicking.

Outside somewhere in a building:

Damas and Cassidy were taken to a room, inside were injured people, some were worser than others,  
"Its was a trap, the metalheads over whelmed us, we barely escaped with our lives" reported the wastelander, one of the attendants came over and said  
"No good sir, the wounds are too deep, it may be the end for this troop",  
"Nnnnnoooooooo" Cassidy shouted so loud that they were forced to cover their ears,  
"Nobody is going to die" Cassidy shouted stomping her foot,  
"Cassidy" Damas began,  
"Take me to the wounded soldiers, I'll take care of them" said Cassidy,  
"But" the attendant began,  
"Now!" Cassidy shouted, the attendant looked at Damas, he nodded,  
"Fine come with me" he said as he took Cassidy to the injured men.  
When the attendant said the wounds were bad he wasn't kidding, but it was nothing Cassidy couldn't fix, taking out a the bottle of healing ointment Cassidy began to pour each of them with a drop no more no less, in seconds their wounds were gone like they never had them,  
"This is amazing" said the attendant,  
"Like I said nobody is going to die" said Cassidy proudly.  
The news spread like wildfire, soon everybody knew of Cassidy's doing, even Damas was impressed, he let her stay in the palace, there were many times when the enemy attacked Cassidy used her ability's to protect Spargus, soon she was known as Spargus guardian.  
Most of the time Cassidy kept a look out for Jak and Daxter knowing that they will soon arrive.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Together again:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay I have no idea how long has it passed in the game or how old Jak was when he was sent to the past so in this chapter Cassidy has grown back to her sixteen year old self.  
**

Six years later in Spargus:

Time has passed, Cassidy has made friends with Damas, he looks and treats her more like she was his own daughter than just his adviser or servant and Cassidy adores him like he was her own father.  
Her ability's has helped Spargus a lot, she uses her ability to see into the future to tell when sandstorms are coming, her potion to heal wounded soldiers and sometimes she uses her own spells to defend Spargus.  
Cassidy was now a sixteen year old girl, kind, gentle but strong, she has managed to gain the trust of every wastelander she has met, but now she is hopping that her friends in Haven city are okay and Hana was alright wherever she was.  
"Come on Cassidy we mustn't be late" said Damas, they have new recruits, she doesn't know who they are but why was she always the one to be dragged to show into places, attend "Royal" affairs and what not,  
"Yes Damas" said Cassidy as she walked behind him, she was wearing her white hoodie shirt with ripped off sleeves, shorts underneath a long split skirt, boots, her long white hair that reached her bottom was tied on a pony tail leaving her bangs loose which were kept off her eyes thanks to the goggles that she used, next to her walked her fateful crocodog Ocean spray, once entering the stadium Cassidy put on the hood covering her face.  
"Ah your highness so good to see you" said a familiar voice, Cassidy turned around and a smile came upon her face,  
"Pecker" she said, Pecker flew down and recognized Cassidy, he looked at her his mouth flew open  
"Cassidy, you um, you um" he couldn't say the last words,  
"Yep I am all grown up" she looked at her self and said  
"Well sort off", Pecker still looked at her with gogglely eyes  
"My my your are a very beautiful senorita (girl)", Cassidy smiled and said  
"Thank you" then she asked  
"Where is Jak and Daxter?", Pecker nodded and said  
"You'll see them real soon" with that they entered the stadium.  
As always Cassidy sat next to Damas, his throne like she called it was big, she sat on a smaller version of his, but she never really cared, once seated Pecker announced  
"Now the competitors have arrived".  
In the stadium appeared Jak and Daxter, Cassidy's heart skipped a beat and her hands got all sweaty,  
"Oh I hope that he remembers me" though Cassidy as she observed the first stage.  
Jak completed the obstacle course, but Cassidy knew the worse was yet to come, she tapped on Damas shoulder and said  
"I have seen this young man in my vision, Jak is his name",  
"Yes that is his name" said Damas,  
"I suggest you don't underestimate him, he is a lot more dangerous and useful than you or any might think he is" said Cassidy, Damas scratch his chin and said  
"Really", Cassidy knew that he was planing something.  
Finally Jak and Daxter came up to another platform where Damas said  
"Congratulations on completing the first course, but don't think it is that easy, now you have to prove your combat skills", he gave Jak the scatter shot,  
"You mean go down there and fight actual people, actual people that want to hurt us" said Daxter panicking and then added  
"That's it I am sitting on his shoulder", Cassidy giggled a bit, Daxter was still the same scaredy funny otsel she knew.  
Her sight settled on Jak, he was just as handsome as she remembered him to be, at first he didn't pay attention to her, but then when he looked at her Jak just couldn't take his eyes off of her,  
"Jak what's wrong?" asked Daxter relaxing a bit, Jak kinda spaced out said  
"I have seen that girl before", Daxter look and said  
"Tough luck, she's probably the daughter of that King Damas".  
The fight began, Cassidy was really nervous, what if Jak loosed, she would never see him again, suddenly she noticed that one of the opponents was going to attack Jak from behind, but Jak was too busy to notice so she decided to give him a little help, she cough  
"Confusionest", the enemy instead of hitting Jak he hit one of his allies giving Jak enough time to attack back, Cassidy just hopped that Damas didn't noticed, but Damas did noticed something.  
He knew that Cassidy was never eager to attend the stadium, but now she was all eager, he scratched his chin one more time and said  
"You seem to favor Jak more then the other contestants", Cassidy looked at him and said  
"Yes, because he has more potential than all the others I have seen", Damas raised his eyes and said  
"Your truly right on that".  
No sooner than he said that Jak turns into his dark self and finished off all the other contestants, a few minutes passed and he turned back into his regular old self,  
"What was that?" asked Damas,  
"Like I said, he is dangerous" said Cassidy,  
"The boy has been touched by dark eco" said Pecker,  
"Ya and whatever you do don't get him mad" said Daxter, Damas said  
"We can use somebody dangerous like you" with that the event was over Jak had a stared at Cassidy as she left,  
"I know what's going on here" said Daxter with a big grin,  
"What?" asked Jak,  
"You like the princess don't you" Daxter said,  
"No I don't " said Jak crossing his hands,  
"Jak and the princess sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Daxter began to sing, but he stopped when Jak gave him a death glare.  
Once back in the palace Cassidy took off her hood and asked Damas  
"Damas, its not that I am complaining or anything like that but why do you always make me attend anything that is tradition or royal affairs?", Damas looked at her softly and said  
"Cassidy I am growing old, I will not always be there and the truth is that I have no heir to take care of this city when I am gone" he paused and then he said  
"One day if that ever comes to pass I just want you to be ready",  
"Ready?, ready for what?" asked Cassidy, Damas took her to a huge window, it showed all of Spargus  
"Someday all of this will be yours" he said, Cassidy was shocked  
"But Damas are you sure I am worthy" she said, Damas nodded  
"Yes nobody has ever treated this city as well as you have" he said and added as a joke "I am sure that if I appoint anybody else as a ruler the people in this city will be disappointed".  
Cassidy smiled and said  
"I am honored Damas, but there is something else you should know", Damas looked at her and said  
"You can tell me anything",  
"First you have to promise not to tell anybody" said Cassidy....

An hour later:

Damas, Cassidy and Pecker were walking to the entrance of Spargus where Jak would be arriving any time now, he just parked in the entrance,  
"Good work, we are very impressed" said Pecker,  
"Well I know how to defend myself" said Jak scratching his head as he stared at Cassidy, he knows that he has seen her somewhere, if only she took off that hood then he could see her face and he would be sure,  
"A sandstorm is brewing, there are plenty of artifacts out there without being recolected, go out there and retrieve them" ordered Damas.  
But that was an hour ago, Jak had already returned from the mission, but his mind was someplace else,  
"Hey Jak" called a voice, looking behind he saw the same girl that always follows Damas,  
"Hey um what are you doing here?" asked Jak, the girl answered  
"Just passing through, plus I wanted to see you", Jak stared at her again before saying  
"Look I know that this is going to sound weird, but by any chance have we met before?", the girl seemed to smile as she said  
"Jak you really do remember me", he was confused now.  
She took off her hood revealing her face, immediately Jak recognized that face, her white hair with sky blue tips, her beautiful blue eyes that shined like jewels, that oh so familiar smile that he never forgets,  
"Cassidy, is that you?" said Jak amazed, she nodded,  
"You are, I mean, wow" Jak stammered, Cassidy giggled  
"I see your shocked too cause I am an adult" she said,  
"How old are you?" Jak asked out of curiosity,  
"I am sixteen years old" answered Cassidy.  
Jak he didn't knew what to say, the last time he saw her was two years ago, she was just a ten year old child now there she is a full grown fine lady,  
"So uh what are you doing with Damas?" asked Jak, Cassidy answered  
"Well I am his advisor, friend, helper and in a pinch" she pointed at a cactus and said  
"Hy ho hy oha mary", the cactus grew a few inches taller and had magnificent flowers  
"I can do a bit of magic",  
"Oh my gosh" said Daxter as he and Jak stared at the cactus, playfully Cassidy closed Jak's mouth and said  
"Careful I know a guy who drowned that way", Jak looked away and scratched his head then he realized  
"You it was you all this time, you were the Cassidy I met in Sandover" he said,  
"I knew that you were going to figure it out soon" said Cassidy with a smile.  
There was a pause,  
"So what do I do?" asked Jak he expctd Cassidy to take his hand and lead him to his next assignment as she always did but this time,  
"Come on Jak, follow me" said Cassidy as she continued like nothing happen.  
Jak looked at her for some time before following, she took him to Seem, there was no need to say hello and even if any of them did they doubt they'll get a very welcoming hello,  
"Why are you two still here?!" asked Seem in a cold tone,  
"We decided to stick around and catch a few rays" said Jak, Cassidy sighted it seems that she has to do all the talking on this one  
"Okay Seem we know you want the dark crystal Jak found, but you can forget it he is not going to give it to you so easily" said Cassidy, Jak's eyes went wider than saucer plates, what was she thinking?!.  
A smile came across Seems face and he said  
"Nothing gets pass you Cassidy, but if you don't mind I will bet Jak a light crystal for his dark crystal, will race leap lizards", Cassidy looked at Jak, he nodded in agreement.  
Jak mounted his own leap lizard and Daxter stayed behind to watch with Cassidy.  
Like Cassidy knew Jak won and recived the light crystal,  
"Well this lizard must have eaten a lot, I hope its not...." Daxter never got to finish the last word for a leap lizard saw him as dinner,  
"Yaaaaaa" screamed Daxter as Cassidy chased the leap lizard while Jak talked to Seem.  
Finally Cassidy got closer to the leap lizard and said  
"Assmotto" then she ordered it to stop, the leap lizard obayed,  
"Spit him out" Cassidy ordered sternly, the leap lizard let Daxters body out but kept a hold on his head,  
"I mean it, all of him" said Cassidy sternly, the leap lizard spit him out, Daxter fur was covered in drool but he seemed to be fine,  
"Daxter are you okay?" asked Cassidy worried,  
"Ya I'm fine" said Daxter as he stood up wiping the drool from his face.  
They heard a chuckle, looking behind Cassidy and Daxter saw Pecker,  
"Pecker how long have you been here?" asked Cassidy,  
"Long enough to see Daxter get eaten" said Pecker holding his laughter, Jak returned  
"Pecker what are you doing here?" he asked, Pecker cleared his through and said  
"I came here to tell Cassidy that its time for her to return to the palace", Cassidy frowned a bit but it was true Damas never liked it when she was out, it seems that he cares about her a lot, looking a Jak one more time she said  
"Meet me tomorrow at the beach will have a talk about what is going on", Jak nodded and with that Cassidy left with Pecker.  
Jak watched her go, it was great to see her again after all this time, he wondered how long will she stay this time.

In the palace:

Cassidy was worried, if the war which she was sure it should be over cause she saved Errols life was still happening then who or what was causing it this time.  
For now she had to wait for one thing that she was sure was that the answers always come in time.

**To be continued.....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Together again:**

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, school was murder, but here is a new chapter.**

In Spargus:

It was moning when Cassidy began to walk to the beach, she promise Jak that she was going to be there.  
After taking a shower and putting on her clothes which was a dark blue hoodie shirt the white sleeves were cut off but buckles were holding it together with the shirt, shorts underneath a jean split skirt and boots, then she left the palace, it was about nine am, the sun had already risen above the waves of the ocean, but that doesn't matter, no sooner than Cassidy had gotten down the palace a furry thing landed on her head,  
"Yaaaa" screamed Cassidy as she took the furry thing off to reveal  
"Hana?" said Cassidy looking at her otsel friend,  
"Cassidy your okay" screamed Hana as she hugged Cassidy,  
"Wow Cassidy are we in Jak 3?" asked Hana looking around,  
"Yep" said Cassidy as she smiled,  
"Cool I always wanted to know how did it felt like to live in Spargus" said Hana as she took and held on Cassidy's shoulder,  
"So any mission left for you to go?" asked Hana,  
"Actually I am going to see Jak now" answered Cassidy as she walked over to the beach.  
There Jak and Daxter were waiting,  
"Hey look what we got here, the dynamic female duo" cracked Daxter as he hopped off of Jak's shoulders,  
"Hey Daxter long time no see" said Hana as she went with Daxter.  
Jak and Cassidy looked at each othersharing a moment of silence,  
"So Jak anything new?" began Cassidy,  
"You tell me" said Jak and added " So how did you got here?",  
"Its a long story, but now we got a mission to go to" said Cassidy,  
"Where?" asked Jak looking around,  
"You remember that car, the dune hopper" began Cassidy,  
"Ya" said Jak,  
"We need it to get to a few ruins outside of Spargus" said Cassidy as she took Hana and began to walk to the entrance of Spargus, deep in her mind she wondered who was the one that is causing all the trouble now, if its not Errol or the Barron then who?.  
Once there Cassid and Jak hopped in the Dune hopper, with that they sped through the desert not realizing that somebody was watching.

In somewhere unknown:

A metalhead hurried to tell the news to his master the news.  
The lair was a cave of some sort, entering a room the metalhead was given a not so warm welcome,  
"What are you doing here?! get out!" shouted a voice a figure came into viewing, but it was covered by a dark cloack,  
"Something is wrong, I can feel the dark forces getting weaker" he said,  
"No wonder I just saw her, Cassidy" said the metalhead, the figure stopped and said  
"Cassidy, alive, that little brat!",  
"Uh sir why are you getting upset over this one girl" asked the metalhead,  
"Its because you dimwit, she is the one, the one who was sent to eliminate me, the protector of the city's" said the figure in a voice fillied with hate then he added with an evil tone  
"But not this time, this time I will rule the city's and its protector will die!".

**In the dark of the night:**

**~In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning~**

**~The nightmarer I had was as bad as can be~**

**~Its scared me out of my wits~**

**~A corpes falling to bits~**

**~When I open my eyes the nightmarer was me~**

**~I was once the most feared all galaxies~**

**~When the royals betray me they made a mistake~**

**~My curse mad each of them pay~**

The figure moved over to a hologram computer, he had a few camaras installed all over the desert.  
Once turning it on the began to search, he finally found it, it was Jak, Daxter, Hana and Cassidy, they were entering the ruins.

**~But a few little brats got away~**

**~Little Mar and her protector beware I am awake~**

**~In the dark of the night evil will strike them~**

**~In the dark of the night just before dawn~**

**~Revenge will be sweet when th curse is complete~**

**Chorus: ~In the dark of the night~**

**~ They'll be gone~**

**~I can feel that my powers are slowly returning~**

**~As the peices fall into place, I will see them crawl into place~**

**~Gosvidania your gracess farewell~**

**Chorus: ~In the dark of the night terror will strike them~ **

**~Terror is the least I can do~  
**

**~Soon they will see that their nightmarrers are real~**

**Chorus:~In the dark of the night~**

**~They'll be through~  
**

**Chorus: ~In the dark of the night evil will find them~ ~Find them~**

**Chorus:~In the dark of the night terror come true~ ~Doom them~**

**~My dears it a sign its the end of the line~**

**Chorus: ~In the dark of the night~ ~in the dark of the night~**

**~Come my mineon rise for your master, let your evil shine~**

**~Find them now, yes fly ever faster~**

**Chorus: ~In the dark of the night~ ~In the dark of the night~**

**~They'll be mine!~**

A huge creature unlike any other appeared, it was a darkmaker in the form of the griffing, it roared, while the cloaked figure smiled in satisfactiong.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The ruins:**

**Authors note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

In the wasteland ruins:

Jak and Cassidy were making their way through the ruins,  
"Getting out of shape Jak" Cassidy said playfully as she waited for Jak to reach the top of the ruins, Jak and Daxter finally reached the top,  
"I just let you get ahead, remember ladies first" said Jak as he walked over to Cassidy, they stared at not one but two gliders as Cassidy called them.  
Examinating them Jak said  
"The monks must have build theses got get to the other side of the mountain",  
"Ya and may I remind you that neither of them came back" said Daxter as he hopped off of his shoulder,  
"Don't worry Daxter all we got to do is hit the accelerating rings and it will be a piece of cake" said Cassidy pointing,  
"What do any of you see feathers on me?!, it looks like fur to me, no wings no flya the otsel, there is no way either of you are making me ride that thing, no zippi di do da way" said Daxter.  
Jak or Daxter could react, Cassidy took Hana, hopped on a glider and shouted  
"Yabada ba dooo" before they began to sour through the sky,  
"Cassidy!" shouted Jak as he looked in terror,  
"No Jak don't.." Daxter said before Jak grabbed him, hopped on the glider and began to follow Cassidy.  
They landed safely inside of the mountain,  
"Cassidy don't ever yabada ba do that again!" Jak said loudly, he was worried,  
"Come on Jak nothing bad happened" said Cassidy.  
Jak slapped his forehead, he felt that he was just there to babysit Cassidy instead of the other way around,  
"Jak don't take it like that" said Cassidy like she was reading his mind, Jak stared shocked, Cassidy just giggled.  
They began to make their way into the mountain, until they reached a certain place, in it was a dead monk, its skin was black and it made him look like a statue, in his hands he had a relic of some sort.  
Daxter and Hana hopped off Jak's and Cassidy's shoulder before walking over to the dead body,  
"Looks like it didn't agree with him" said Daxter,  
"You got that right pal"said Hana, they were about to touch it,  
"Daxter don't touch that, who knows what more dark eco can do to you" said Jak,  
"That goes to you too Hana, I don't want you to change into something else or worser" said Cassidy agreeing,  
"Jak, Cassidy, look at us, were short, were hairy and we ich in strange places, we couldn't do worse than this" said Daxter he proceeded to take the artifact, but it went into the air nearly falling on Hana, but Jak caught it before it hit her.  
No sooner he was gone, it was invisibility,  
"Cassidy its a new power, some sort of invisibility" said Jak,  
"Oh ya well cut it out, if you moved that fast or listen to Cassidy I'd still be here wearing pants" said Daxter, then he began to mutter on how much he missed having pants.  
Jak and Cassidy just looked freaked out before leaving, using Jak's new power they went through a trap and into the ruins again, after avoiding a few obstacles they were in the center of the ruins where there was a precursor statue, but that was not important now.  
Cassidy pulled Jak and Daxter aside before motioning them to stay quiet, there on the other side of the room was Seem and Count Veger or the count of craziness like Cassidy calls him,  
"I don't care how long it takes the catacombs must be open" said Count Veger,  
"But to open them we need more time and that is something we don't have now, you know what the morning star brings" said Seem,  
"I know, but once we have access to catacombs will be able to do something about it" said Count Veger and added  
"Now tell me does Cassidy suspect anything", Jak looked at Cassidy,  
"I don't know to be honest" said Seem,  
"Well keep her and that eco freak away from my plans and I will promise you..." he took a pause and said "You will meet your makers" with that Count Veger left with Seem.  
Once alone Jak and Cassidy left their hide out,  
"Jak how does that guy Count Veger know me, I have never met him before" said Cassidy, not surprised that Cassidy knew Count Vegers name Jak answered  
"Your kinda famous now Cassidy, I haven't met one person that doesn't know you".  
Cassidy was kinda surprised,  
"So what does Count Veger want to do in the catacombs?" asked Jak,  
"Don't worry I will tell you soon" said Cassidy as she approached the statue,  
"Hey its one of those googoly eye precursor thingies" said Hana as she got off of Cassidy's shoulder, Daxter stared shocked,  
"I was going to say that" though Daxter as he hopped off of Jak's shoulder.  
The statue went to life and said  
"Greetings great warriors, your timings are impeccable, the dark creatures have found your world again", Daxter and Hana looked weird at Cassidy and Jak  
"Do you understand what this guy said?" asked Daxter to Hana, she shrugged,  
"Can-you-speak-our-languaged-okay?" said Daxter, the statue ignoring Daxter said  
"You need all the power you can muster great heroes",  
"We can do that" said Daxter as Hana nodded,  
"I was talking to the tall ones shorties" said the statue,  
"Hey" said Hana insulted.  
"Look into the light and receive your power" said the statue, Jak was lifted by some force, then when he got down he said  
"The dark eco it feels far away, I feel better now", Cassidy smiled before she said  
"Before we continue I need to do something".  
The took four candles and placed them in a circle,  
"Jak, Daxter sit in the middle" said Cassidy, Jak and Daxter looked at each other confused but they did what they were told once in the middle Cassidy began to chant  
"Light, Darkness and all in between" Jak and Daxter began to noticed something was happening  
"May time and space come down to me" the wind began to pick up it was blowing stronger and stronger  
,"As long as I shall live, may harm never come to the person I protect", the candles blew out but there was a glow in the circle  
"This is my order now obay!" shouted Cassidy finishing the spell.  
The glow burst leaving Jak and Daxter blinded for some second before standing up,  
"What was that?" asked Jak amazed,  
"Its a protection spell or whatever, as long as I live nothing will harm you or kill you and whatever" said Cassidy proud of herself.  
Jak just stared before he asked  
"Why are you willing to die in my place?", Cassidy just stared before she looked away blushing a bit but she said  
"Its because I have to protect you at all cost, plus your my friend I would never forgive myself if you ever got hurt"  
"Okay" said Jak not fully convinced at what she said.  
After a minute or so they left the ruins,  
"Come on Jak we have to go back to Spargus for our next mission" said Cassidy as she got in the car, then Jak and Daxter and Hana before they left.

**To be continued....**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are soo dead:**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

In Spargus:

Jak, Cassidy, Hana and Daxter were busy doing missions, it was now late in the after noon, Jak wondered about Cassidy, it was still hard to believe this beautiful young woman was his childish, overprotective, bossy Cassidy.  
Okay she was still a little bit bossy and over protective, but she was still the same sweet Cassidy he knew.  
He smiled at her, Cassidy looked at him and asked  
"What?", Jak spaced out a bit before he said  
"Nothing, nothing".  
Cassidy couldn't help but to stare at him,  
"Cassidy you have changed" said Jak, Cassidy looked into his eyes worried and said  
"Changed?", Daxter and Hana looked at each other, before grinning,  
"Changed in a good way" said Jak,  
"Oh" said Cassidy blushing, before Jak could say anything else an alarm sounded, it was Jak's comunicator.  
Taking it Jak answered it, it was Ashlin,  
"Jak I am glad your okay, meet me in the oasis" with that she hang up.  
Cassidy looked down, while she was gone Jak got himself a new girlfriend and its not her, Daxter saw her disapointment, he walked over and jumped on her shoulder,  
"Don't worry Cassidy Jak got it in for you" he said, Cassidy blushed hard,  
"Come on lets go" said Jak ignoring the situation.  
They walked over to the entrence of Spargus, where Jak and Cassidy mounted the Dune hopper before making their way through the desert.

In the desert:

Like Jak said Ashlin was waiting for them on the oasis,  
"Jak its great to...." she stopped when she saw Cassidy,  
"Cassidy is that you?" Ashlin asked, Cassidy nodded.  
"I know she is a babe" said Daxter as he hopped off of Jak's shoulder.  
Ashlin nodded as she went back to her krimson guard hover car,  
"Cassidy you can just in time, we got a lot of trouble in Haven city" she said,  
"I already knew that" said Cassidy as she took Sparks, Ashlin gave Jak a peacemaker pod.  
Cassidy sensed something,  
"Jak, Ashlin we got company!" she shouted, Hana hanged on to her shoulder as Cassidy Sparks into a peacemaker  
"Better keep the enemies guessing" though Cassidy.  
No sooner rouges began to appear, it was a major battle, there were gunshots and fights everywhere and to make it worst a sandstorm came making the worst.  
Cassidy closed her eyes and began to chant a few words  
"Aze muza, aze muza, ah!" the sandstorm seaze to brew.  
The enemies just kept coming,  
"I had it!" though Cassidy.  
She began to concentrate  
"Awana, chana ama wa!" Cassidy shouted, in her hands balls of fire were formed, nos sooner the shot towards the enemy like a flame thrower destroying them.  
Jak, Ashlin and Daxter couldn't believe what they saw, who knew how powerful Cassidy had gotten, after a moment of silence Ashlin said  
"Jak, Cassidy we could use you both in Haven city, things are getting out of hand", Cassidy was getting eagered she wanted to see her friends again,  
"No" said Jak,  
"No?" said Ashlin,  
"I got new friends here", Cassidy stared shocked, so did Hana, Ashlin looked down disapointed  
"I see, I guess I will leave you be" said Ashlin, with that she hopped on the hover car and left.  
There was a moment of silence,  
"Jak how could you?" Cassidy began, her voice was filled with shock,  
"What you two?!" said Jak angrily, Cassidy pointed in the direction that Haven city was  
"Go back and help, remember Jak who you are" said Cassidy she took out the seal of Mar he gave her a long time ago,  
"Forget it Cassidy I am not going" said Jak,  
"but Jak..." Cassidy began, Jak looked angrily at her and said angrily  
"Then read my lips, I-AM-NOT-GOING".  
Cassidy wasn't scared of him,  
"Jak your are going, wether you like it or not!" she puched Jak, hard on his face before running full speed ahead,  
"Come back here Cassidy!" shouted Jak angrily before he mounted the Dune hopper and followed Cassidy full speed ahead.  
Hana looked behind Cassidy's shoulder,  
"Cassidy, Jak is coming" said Hana, Cassidy knew, concentrating she chanted  
"Wind, air and currents, give we wings to spare", no sooner on her back appeared a pair of wings, with two mighty flaps Cassidy was souring in the air at full speed.

Meanwhile:

An evil figure was watching,  
"Perfect" he though as he raised his hand, the creature he had summoend left the base with a mission to fullfill,  
"Lets see how long can you protect him Cassidy" he said as he watch the creature leave.

Back at the desert:

Jak was chasing Cassidy not knowing of Cassidy's plan, Cassidy kept going looking back once in a while making sure Jak was following her,  
"Almost there" though Cassidy as they reached the Spargus ruins, Cassidy landed on the ground and entered the ruins with Jak following, no sooner once they entered the ruins a creature landed on the ground between Jak and Cassidy.  
"Cassidy what on the name of Haven city is that?!" shouted Daxter, Cassidy didn't knew, that creature looked like a combination of a metalhead and a darkmaker, its body was that of a lion, its face was horrible as it eyes glowed yellow with pure evil.  
Neither Jak or Cassidy has ever faced something like this, as they fought they used every single attack they knew, not even Jak's dark self could harm that thing.  
But what spark Cassidy's curiosity was that it was after Jak, no sooner when it knocked out Jak, it took Jak and left the place,  
"Jak! Daxter!" shouted Cassidy and Hana as they tried to save Jak and Daxter but they were too late, the creature already left.  
Cassidy looked up as she though  
"I have failed"

**To be continued.....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cassidy 3:**

**Authors note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause things are going to get really interesting from here on.**

In the wasteland ruins:

Cassidy was standing on top of the ruins, from there you can see all of the wasteland, Spargus and sometimes Haven city, but Cassidy's eyes weren't seeing any of that.  
A few minutes ago her friends Jak and Daxter were taken away withough a trace by some sort of metalhead slash darkmaker creature, Cassidy tried everything to get her friends back but all in vain, Hana was worried  
"Cassidy you have to finish the mission, remember nothing will happen to Jak and Daxter thanks to the protection spell you placed on them" said Hana,  
Cassidy didn't even stare at her, suddenly something sparkeling in the sands of the desert caught her eye.  
Saying a spell her wings appeared again, she took Hana and went to investigate.  
On the ground half hidden in the sand she found Jak's goggles, as Cassidy took them tears began to pour out of her eyes  
"Don't worry Jak I will save you even if I have to do the missions for you" said Cassidy, she put on Jak's goggles, her mind made up,  
"Cassidy what are you planing?" asked Hana nervously, Cassidy didn't answer, she took flight again with Hana hanging on to her shoulder.  
Back in the ruins Cassidy reached the enterence and entered the first room,  
"Cassidy what is this about?" asked Hana nervous,  
"I know this is going to sound crazy Hana, I think its crazy but maybe I can alter everybody's memory and make them think I am Jak and you are Daxter" said Cassidy,  
"Have you lost your mind Cassidy?!, you don't know how to do that" said Hana, this was officialy the craziest thing Cassidy had ever suggested to do,  
"If Markus could do it then so can I" said Cassidy,  
"But Cassidy you don't even know how he did it" complained Hana.  
There was no time to argue so Cassidy said  
"Hana are you with me or not?", Hana though for a moment before she said  
"Fine, but I am doing it for you..." then added "And Daxter".  
Cassidy stood in the middle before she sat down in a kneeling position and it began, Cassidy concentrated every single power that she possessed, at first nothing happened, but Cassidy refused to give up she kept concentrating, slowly something began to happen, her body began to glow with power.  
Her clothes and skin meted away to reveal a bluish white glowing color,  
"A precursor" Cassidy heard Hana whisper, but she had to pay attention or else the spell will go wrong.  
This was one of the hardest spell's Cassidy had ever cast, some force was batteling her spell, not wanting to give up without a fight, at first it didn't seem to budge.  
Then Cassidy heard a though in her head, it wasn't hers it said  
"Cassidy your powers have become stronger because of your desire to protect your friends, remember think positive, don't lose hope and don't give up and nothing will be able to defeat you", tightening her fist Cassidy knew what was right and no force was going to stop her.  
Slowly she made progress then with a mighty final pulse the spell was complete, Cassidy stopped her skin and clothes returned.  
"Cassidy look" said Hana hopping off, to Cassidy Hana looked the same except the goggles she was wearing and her clothes were different, she wore a red shirt underneath a brown short sleeved jacket and shorts, the goggles she wore were the same ones Daxter always weared, then Cassidy looked at her clothes to find they had changed too.  
They looked like a feminine version of the clothes Jak wore in this game, only that her white pants were shorts that went above her knees, her blue shirt was short, it showed off her torso and bellybutton,  
"Cassidy you should wear something like that more often, who knows you might hook up a good one for you" said Hana playfully,  
"Ya right, now time to put this to the test" said Cassidy, Hana hopped onto her shoulder and they began to walk further into the ruins.  
In it she found the door with the seal of Mar, taking the seal Jak gave her a long time ago Cassidy used it to opened the door, once that they traveled further into the ruins.  
Finally they arrived in the catacombs, there they found Pecker,  
"Hope the spell worked" though Cassidy as she approached him,  
"A there you are Cassidy, I have been waiting for you" said Pecker,  
"Ya Cassidy got her seal back and it opens doors" said Hana following his current.  
Cassidy smiled, her spell worked perfectly, then she saw the hover car, taking the seal the car turned on and said with a mischievous smile  
"Any of you up for a little ride?".  
Like they had any choice, Pecker and Hana hopped into the car then Cassidy did, taking the wheel she began to make her way through the catacombs at who knows how many miled per hour.  
They were near the end,  
"Jump!" Cassidy shouted, she grabbed Hana and Pecker and they got off the car before it hit the wall destroying the vehicle,  
"My, my eso estuvo muy cerca (that was close)" said Pecker,  
"You got that right" said Hana.  
As they were catching their breath a precursor appeared, Cassidy knew he was Marcus, he had this to say  
"Remember if hope seems lost, offer a prayer, that time may bring a better future for all of us" then he disappeared.  
Wondering what was that about Cassidy, Hana and Pecker continued to make their was through the place they were, up ahead they found themselves in an old mine,  
"This must be one of those aco mines Mar made" said Cassidy,  
"Boy that Mar dude sounds like he never slept" said Hana, there they found the leg armor, Cassidy took it and try it on for size, it fit perfectly,  
"Cassidy, Hana, be careful, this place gives me the creeps" said Pecker and with that he left,  
"He has a point" said Hana,  
"Come on where is your sense of adventure?" said Cassidy playfully,  
"I buried it in the back yard ages a go" said Hana jocking around.  
They had a lot of puzzles to do, from doing this to killing that,  
"Man how do Jak and Daxter keep up with this?" said Hana,  
"We will never know my friend" said Cassidy as they continued their missions.

Much, much later:

Cassidy and Hana maganed to get the catacomb to Haven city opened,  
"Keep quiet Hana" whispered Cassidy as they entered, inside they met Count Veger,  
"Well well the eco freaks are here" Count Veger said,  
"Watch it Count Verger" shouted Hana,  
"Its Veger!" shouted Veger,  
"Who cares?!" shouted Hana,  
"Hana" began Cassidy trying shut Hana up,  
"That is it, I am going to start purifying by getting rid of you two" said Count Veger as he held his cane up and added  
"Behold, I got the power of the precurors on my side", he activated a robot  
"This time nobody is here to save you" with that Count Veger left.  
"You forgot I have a little power on my side, but its enough to defeat this menace and whatever comes in my way" though Cassidy as she took out her weapon and began to fight the enemy the old fashion way.  
In less than an hour Cassidy defeated the robot, taking the weapon upgrade Cassidy said with a mischievous smile  
"Come on Hana lets see what type of trouble we can get into".

**To be continued.....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back in the city:  
**

**Authors note: Hope you guys like this chapter.**

In Haven city:

As if Haven city wasn't bad before, now it looks like Godzilla and some other monster had an argument and a fight in it,  
"Boy and I though Haven city couldn't be worse than before" said Hana as she looked around while she and Cassidy made their way through Haven city.  
Being as quite as possible Cassidy sneaked over to a bunch of remaining metalheads that were apparently caught by the derbis before eliminating them, looking around she knew that the derbis is actually part of the now fallen palace,  
"I should have been here sooner" though Cassidy as tears came to her eyes, Hana knew what was going on  
"Cassidy its not your fault, none of this is" she said gently,  
"I know, but I could have saved everybody if I had come sooner" said Cassidy as she held her tears,  
"Cassidy what happened happened, its best for us to continue our journey so we can save those who we care about" said Hana, Cassidy whipped her tears and nodded giving Hana a little smile.  
They continued their way, after taking of her right glove Cassidy chanted  
"Demesfor" a light ball began to form on her hand, she let it float off since it was going to follow them suddenly,  
"Samos" said Cassidy smiling, she never though she was going to be happy to see the old green sage,  
"Cassidy over here" said Samos as he and Keira waved, Cassidy walked over since their is a shield separating her from them,  
"Hy Samos" said Cassidy hopping her spell also worked on Haven city,  
"Cassidy, Hana, its great to see you two are alive, we have big problems" said Samos, Cassidy sight with relief,  
"It worked" she though,  
"Since you and Hana left things started going out of hand, we need your help" he said,  
"Don't worry me and Hana are going to find another way around" Cassidy said as she began to walk away,  
"Good luck" she heard them shout,  
"Remember when I said that that was the craziest idea you have ever had, I take it back, hey hows about when we get back home we use it to make people think were celebrities and...." Hana stopped,  
"You mean if we ever go home cause to be honest, I don't want to go back" said Cassidy, she remember that their families don't remember who they are,  
"To be honest, I am not sure if I want to go back, I sort of like it here" said Hana, Cassidy didn't knew if she was saying it to make her feel better or if Hana really meant it.

Somewhere else:

In deep space somewhere near the orbit of the morning star was a ship, in it housed the very things that were going to destroy the planet if not stopped, lets take a a peek what is going on inside of that place.  
An evil figure was dancing around happily laughing with glee and victory,  
"Finally I have done it, I have defeated the two heroes that defeated me a long time ago, Mar and that little brat of the protector" he said, a darkmaker came into the room and interrupted the moment,  
"Sir we have captured our target" he said,  
"Well what are you waiting for bring them over" said the evil bad guy, the darkmaker nodded as he left, soon he came back holding Jak, who was tied up in some sort of chains and Daxter who was tied up in the same chain and his mouth had duck tape keeping him quiet.  
Jak struggled to get himself free from the chains, the figure chuckled to see him struggle,  
"Nice try, struggle all you want, you won't escape, it goes the same for your rat friend" said the figure, Daxter pouted at the fact that he called him rat.  
"Who are you?!" Jak demanded,  
"Oh let me shed a little light" said the figure as he took off his hood, there it revealed a face, it was a horrible, it was bad, it was ugly.  
The figure was a human mixed with a darkmaker, part of his face was a human face,but the other part was horribly twisted and dark like that of a dark maker,  
"You see many years ago, my kind came here to colonize your planet, but unfortunately your ancestor Mar stopped me" he said,  
"Ya we all know that story" said Jak rolling his eyes,  
"You think you know, but what people don't know is that Mar had help" he said,  
"Help?" said Jak, what did he mean by that?,  
"A lot of help by a little someone you know" he said.  
Jak pondered trying to piece it all together, it couldn't be Daxter, definitely not Samos, but he couldn't come up with the answer,  
"A little somebody who help him build everything from the city to its shields, did you actually think he did it on his own?" said the figure,  
"Actually we did" muttered Daxter under the tape, like he knew what Daxter said he said  
"Wrong he had help and he took the credit all to himself and she let him cause she did it out of love".  
Those words hit Jak like a fist, memories swirled around his head like he was in one of those snow globe, all of those memories were of Cassidy, all the stuff she did for him withough asking anything in return, then there was one in particular,  
"Cassidy why are you willing to do all of this for me?" Jak asked her in that memory,  
"Cause I care about you" that was Cassidy's answer, then the answer hit him,  
"Cassidy" he said softly,  
"Bingo" said the figure,  
"But how?" said Jak,  
"Cassidy is the protector, she never truly dies, every time she does die she is simply reborn until she is needed again, all these years she has been the secret of the Mar family their personal protector, adviser, worker, servant, but never friend or lover" said the figure as he laugh scornfully.  
Anger began to rise inside of Jak's heart,  
"You should have seen it back then, when the war was over Jasmine, that was Cassidy's old name in one of her past lives, she was in love with Mar, she did anything she could to please him, to see if she could have the slightest chance that he may like her, but after she saved his life and everything he left her for somebody else, ahaha the poor girl died of a broken heart, ahahahahah" he laugh and said  
"Now you'll do the same" then he added  
"Guards take the prisoners to their cell",  
"Yes Axel" said the darkmakers, they took Jak and Daxter.  
Jak felt like he would explode any second now, the darkmakers quickly took off their chains and dumped them in their cell.  
In anger Jak stood up and slam against the door a few times before sitting down in frustration,  
"Wow who knew Cassidy had lived soo long" said Daxter.  
The words that Axel said hit Jak again, tears came into his eyes, all these years Cassidy has served faithfully to his family and never once though of her own safety,  
"Jak everything is going to be okay" said Daxter trying to say something,  
"Its not about me who I am worried about" said Jak coldly, Daxter knew who he was talking about,  
"So what if the Mar family didn't do everything, it doesn't matter" said Daxter,  
"What makes me mad is that all these years my family has been taking advantage of a poor girl, but that is going to change once we get out of here" said Jak standing up.  
Walking around trying to come up with a plan Jak though  
"Cassidy, you may be my protector, adviser and maybe worker, but you are not my servant, your more than my friend your my lover".

Meanwhile:

"What a neat telescope" said Hana as she and Cassidy reached the gardens, putting on the map of the worlds she looked through the telescope suddenly,  
"Yaaaa my head, its hacking into something......", the last thing she heard was Hana scream her name.  
When Cassidy recovered her consciousness she discovered that somehow she hacked into the systems of one of the dark makers.  
Looking around she began to make her way through the ship, destroying the power cells or whatever it was called, to buy some time, finally done Cassidy saw a glimpse to where they were keeping Jak and Daxter before her mind left",  
"Our hero" she heard,  
"Cassidy!, Helloooooo, anybody home!" Hana was screaming in her ear,  
"Hu?" Cassidy looked around to discover she was back in Haven city before she said  
"I saw where they were keeping Jak and Daxter",  
"Aww man where?" said Hana, Cassidy didn't knew how to explain it to her so she simply pointed to the morning star,  
"You got to be kidding me right" said Hana,  
"I'm afraid not" said Cassidy being honest,  
"How are we going to get up there?" asked Hana,  
"Don't worry we will, somehow" said Cassidy and with that they left.

**To be continued....**


	9. Chapter 9

**The new enemy is revealed:**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

A few days later:

Cassidy and Hana have been busy balancing the missions in Haven city and Spargus.  
At the same time Cassidy felt like Deya-vu, like she has done this a long time ago or maybe in a past life, not that she doesn't know that she did save Haven city when she was a child, but this whole battle it was all too familiar to her, like it had happened before.  
"Du of course it did" though Cassidy scolding herself.  
She and Hana were near the end of the game, quietly Hana and Cassidy made their was through the bomb plant was it?, either way Cassidy knew they were going to find out who was their mysterious enemy.  
"Ah the great heroine of Haven city" said a voice, looking Cassidy saw the Axel,  
"What an ugly dude" said Hana,  
"Shut up rat face!" he shouted then added  
"Sorry to keep you waiting my name is Axel", Cassidy kept paying attention, something didn't feel right.  
Axel looked and laugh  
"I see that you have recognize that I am stronger than you, I am part Darkmaker" he said,  
"I don't care what you are I am going to stop you!" shouted Cassidy angrily,  
"Will see about that" said Axel, he began to trow bombs, anything to attack Cassidy.  
Cassidy was in an advantage and a disadvantage, one Axel wasn't soo good at aiming, but whenever a bomb landed on the floor it exploded revealing a hole in the floor.  
"I have to be careful" though Cassidy,  
"Cassidy here is going to get us killed" though Hana, they dodge a few bombs Cassidy then attacked.  
Until Axel angrily got defeated,  
"I will get you Cassidy, and your friend too" she heard Axel shout as he escaped.  
Quickly Cassidy and Hana escaped just slightly from the bomb factory.

In the underground base:

"Cassidy, Hana, you two have done enough, leave the rest to us" said Ashlin, Cassidy nodded but Hana didn't take it soo easy,  
"What do you mean by leave the rest to us, you think were not tough enough for your mission" said Hana,  
"Hana" began Cassidy softly,  
"Let me get this straight, we time traveled back and forward, we almost got eaten by metalhead more times than I can count, the kg bots wanted to kill us and we managed to get rid of them" continued Hana,  
"Hana!" said Cassidy loudly,  
"What I mean to say is that you and Cassidy will guard Torn while he drives the eco bombs into place" said Ashlin angrily,  
"Oh why didn't you say so" said Hana, Cassidy slap her forehead as they left the Base.  
"Hana why can't you keep your mouth shut?" said Cassidy,  
"What atleast I helped out" said Hana.  
Cassidy hopped on the back of the car which had the turret, carefully using the combination of the turret and her powers she managed to keep Torn safe, once in place he jumped off of the zoomer and it headed towards a specific spot, once it exploded it revealed an opening.  
Once of off the zoomer Cassidy began to walk towards the cave,  
"Hellooo Cassidy what does ominous and quiet mean to you" said Hana nervously as they entered.  
Up on the roof Axel was waiting for them,  
"Your too late Cassidy" he shouted as he entered a portal, no sooner there was an explosion, looking around Cassidy found an opening,  
"Cassidy what are you thinking, no, no!" Hana shouted as Cassidy jumped through the opening.  
Chanting a spell her wings appeared and she flew out.  
Landing safely inside of Haven city Hana said  
"I always keep wondering why I always hang out with you",  
"Cause you like Daxter" said Cassidy with a smirk,  
"Tushey" said Hana.  
Suddenly Cassidy's comunicator rang,  
"Hello" said Cassidy answering it,  
"Cassidy we have a huge problem in Spargus, we need you now!" said Sig and he hang up,  
"Hana were going back to Spargus" said Cassidy,  
"Uh great like I needed more sand on my feet" complained Hana.

In Spargus:

There was a huge problem alright, creatures were coming out of the sea and into the city, they looked like octepuses or maybe round headed squid walking with their tentacles.  
Cassidy used the defence turret to take down those monsters once done she got off and got greeted by Damas.  
"Damas we need to talk in private" she said, Damas nodded, they went back to the palace and walked into the throne room.  
Cassidy turned and stared at Damas before  
"Don't do it Damas, I know you want to help save Jak but if you do you will get killed" cried Cassidy.  
True she altered every bodies memory but not Damas, she couldn't have the heart to do something like that,  
"Cassidy I want to help, if I have to die and I will die, just help my son, teach him everything I taught you" said Damas,  
"No Damas, I will not let you or allow that to happen, Jak needs his father and that is you" said Cassidy before she left the throne room.  
Walking out Cassidy had a moment to reflect on everything, now she knew she didn't feel like to go home, but like they said the heart is big enough for two places.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**The reward:**

**Authors note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

In Haven city:

Oni's tent was somewhere near the middle section of Haven city, probably the only section that wasn't able to be rebuilt since the whole darkmaker war began.  
Cassidy walked in, Hana holding ontu her shoulder, she knew this was it,  
"Cassidy, you and Hana have to open the catacombs before is too late, that is what Oni says" said Pecker.  
Oni made new symbols,  
"Oh and Pecker will accompany you" said Pecker and then  
"What?!!!!" he shouted, then Oni made some new symbols, Cassidy giggled as she read them.  
"Don't you dare to tell anybody about what she said" said Pecker angrily,  
"I won't" said Cassidy grinning, Pecker flew off and Cassidy followed him,  
"Don't worry Jak, you too Daxter, me and Hana are coming to save you" though Cassidy as she followed Packer to a place, Cassidy kinda forgot the name of that place,  
"Cassidy if things go ruff I am out of here" said Pecker breaking her though bubble.  
"Its okay Pecker, plus this is between me and Axel" said Cassidy hissing the last part angrily, quietly they followed Pecker,  
"Oh great here we go, into the belly of the beast" said Hana overly dramatic.  
Suddenly there was a loud rumble as the ground began to shake and there appeared three darkmaker satellites,  
"Yaaaaaaaa, I am getting out of here!" shouted Pecker as he flew away,  
"Pecker!" shouted Hana trying to get him back,  
"Forget him, get behind me, lets show Axel who he is messing with" said Cassidy filled with confidence, after all three of these are no match for her.  
The satellites were going to attack but Cassidy was ready,  
"Adera....",  
"Boom" there was a loud explosion as something went through a wall and the remainder of the wall destroyed the satellites.  
Cassidy looked to see what it was,  
"Damas!" shouted Cassidy as she saw Damas, he was ridding one of the vehicles,  
"Cassidy, Hana, get over here" said Damas, Cassidy ran and hopped into the car.  
Smiling Cassidy said playfully  
"Well whatever happened to think before you act?", Damas smiled sheepishly and said  
"Sometimes you have to trust your gut and do what you have to do".  
Suddenly Cassidy's happy mood changed into sad  
"Damas if your here your going to die" said Cassidy thinking out loud, Damas nodded and said  
"It doesn't matter what happens to me, what matters is that Jak and his friend come back safely",  
"But Jak needs you, your his father" said Cassidy and added softly as Damas drove off  
"I don't care what happens later, I am not going to let you die".  
Things got worse, darkmakers began to appear everywhere trying to stop them from getting any where near, suddenly,  
"Look out!" shouted Cassidy, there was an explosion, it send them flying into the air,  
"Oh no, nobody is going to die today" though Cassidy before  
" Azemo cas mache tome" she chanted, soon she, Hana and Damas disappeared from the car before it crashed against the ground.  
Then they reappeared on the ground next to the destroyed vehicle,  
"You know if I knew that I could do that I would have done it in the first place" said Cassidy as she s,iled to her success.  
But there was no time to celebrate,  
"Well, well the great heroine did it again" said a voice, looking Cassidy saw count Veger,  
"Now what are you going to do next, rescue your prince?, destroy the monster?, save the day?, then live happily ever after next to your prince?" he said before laughing.  
After stopping Count Veger said  
"Will see about it" and with that he left,  
"After him Cassidy!" shouted Hana as she jumped into Cassidy's shoulder,  
"Hana?, you want to go in there?, without any complaints?" said Cassidy confused,  
"Ya but don't get use to it, its just that nobody dares to touch one fur of my boyfriends skin and lives to brag about it" said Hana.  
Rolling her eyes Cassidy said  
" Come on, you too Damas".  
They got into another hover vehicle that was near the catacombs and chased Count Veger down to the core of the catacombs where they lost him.  
"Wow" said Hana and Cassidy as they looked around,  
"I can't believe it, we made it" said Hana as she looked around tears were coming out of her eyes, Cassidy too felt like crying, but of joy.  
They got near the precursor idol,  
"Cassidy quickly place the artifact on the core" instructed the precursor, Cassidy quickly got off the vehicle and did what she was told, once she placed the artifact on the machine it began to charge.  
Stepping away Cassidy heard the precursor say  
"The weapon will take a sometime to charge", then Markus appeared, her precursor friend.  
He seemed to smile as he said  
"For surpassing all odds, for saving the world and defeating our enemies, you Cassidy have proven your worth" taking a breath he said  
"I grant you the gift.......",  
"If your going to say evolution you can forget it, I am not turning into an otsel" said Cassidy crossing her arms, Damas stared shocked at what he heard  
"Otsel?" he said shocked, Cassidy and Hana nodded.  
"Not soo fast I am the one who will receive the gift and change into a precursor" said Count Veger, Cassidy smiled as she said with mischive in her tone  
"So you want to become a precursor hu",  
"Are you deaf?, or course, its my birthright" Count Veger said as he waved his gun around.  
Cassidy's smile grew as she pointed her hand at him and  
"Fracnheste precursor ohno".  
When Cassidy finished chanting the words Count Veger shrunk and changed until he was nothing but a mere otsel,  
"What the?!, what did you do to me!?!" he shouted as he looked at himself,  
"You wanted to be a precursor, well unfortunately you got it" said Cassidy smiling,  
"Man and I though you were ugly before" said Hana as she chuckled.  
Markus waved his hand and an orb of energy surrounded Veger keeping him from escaping,  
"Now Cassidy I wasn't going to turn you into a precursor, your already a precursor" said Markus.  
Those news shocked Cassidy and Hana, Cassidy a precursor?, its not possible, she is all human or elf or whatever she is,  
"Me a precursor" Cassidy finally choked,  
"Yes, but your powers haven't fully been awaken" said Markus then added  
"Don't worry you won't turn into an otsel",  
"Thank goodness" said Cassidy calming down.  
Pointing at a portal Markus said  
"If you want to find Jak and Daxter you two need to get them out of the ship before this weapon fires",  
"I know" said Cassidy then looking at Damas she said  
"Damas I need you to stay here with Markus, I have some unfinished business to take care of", with that she and Hana hopped into the portal.

Inside of the darmaker ship:

Axel smiled with triumph at all of the darkmakers in his possession, at his feet Jak all tied up, he lay there unconscious because of all the beatings he got from Axel and all the other enemies, on the other side Daxter was tied up too but his mouth was covered in tape and he was wide awake,  
"Finally all of this darmakers are in my possession, nothing can stop me now" he said with triumph,  
"NOT SO FAST!" he heard somebody shout, looking behind him he saw it was Cassidy and Hana,  
"Your too late Cassidy, you won't win this time" Axel hissed,  
"Its over Axel this time its just you and me" said Cassidy.  
Axel smiled evilly  
"I guess you don't care what happens to Mar over here" he said as he moved aside letting Cassidy see Jak.  
Seeing Jak all beat up made Cassidy's anger boil,  
"Say good bye" said Axel as he kicked Jak off the ship.  
"Jjjjjaaaaaaaaakkkkk!" shouted Cassidy as she ran, in the process she pushed Axel off and jumped off the ship.  
Hana managed to unti Daxter,  
"Ouch watch the fur" said Daxter as Hana got the tape off, they ran on their furs to the edge where Cassidy and Jak had fallen, they saw nothing,  
"Cassidy?, Jak?, Cassidy!" Hana said shouting the last part and Daxter shouted Jak's name.  
Meanwhile the weapon shot destroying the ship, it was falling apart, Daxter and Hana began to run for their lives, but the wind was sucking them out, suddenly they were sucked in only to hit....  
Cassidy, she was alive and Jak well he wasn't going to die for a fall,  
"Lets go" said Cassidy as she held Jak, with that they ran to a nearby portal and managed to escape before the ship was destroyed.

In the wastelands:

Cassidy and Hana got there safely next to the entrance of Spargus,  
"Were alive!" shouted Daxter happily, then when he saw the huge darkmaker that came down,  
"Were gonna die" he whined,  
"Not yet" said Cassidy as she set Jak down.  
His wounds were bad but nothing she couldn't heal, taking his hand Cassidy chanted  
"Healing espermotion", her hand glowed, soon Jak's wounds began to disappeared until they were completely healed.  
"Uhhh" Moaned Jak as he opened his eyes and sat up,  
"Jak your alive" said Cassidy hugging him,  
"Ya just a small headache" said Jak softly as he ran his hand through his head.  
Then,  
"Uh Cassidy why are you dressed as me?" he asked confused,  
"Long story, right now me and Hana have a final battle to attend to" said Cassidy standing up, Jak stared before  
"No" he blurted out,  
"Jak I have been doing missions for you for weeks, one monster isn't going to kill me" said Cassidy,  
"Ya" said Hana as she hopped on to Cassidy's shoulder,  
"No I won't let you do this!" said Jak as he stood up.  
Knowing Jak wouldn't let her Cassidy waved her hands and chanted a spell, a huge unbreakable bubble surrounded Jak, he screamed and tried to get out but no use.  
Cassidy looked at Daxter,  
"Hu, go ahead, who is stopping you?" he said nervously, Cassidy nodded she got on the sandshark vehicle and sped off leaving Jak and Daxter alone.  
Driving at full speed Cassidy caught up to the darkmaker,  
"Its heading straight to Haven city!" shouted Hana,  
"Not for long" said Cassidy as she began to attack as fast as she could the gems on the legs of the darkmaker, as the last one broke the darkmaker fell on the ground landing somewhere near Spargus.  
"Lets take care of things Hana" said Cassidy as a smile grew on her face,  
"Sure, I am right behind you" said Hana growing more nervous than ever before.  
Getting out of the sandshark Cassidy made her way to the top where Axel was waiting for her,  
"This is the end Cassidy, this will be your final resting place" said Axel,  
"Will see about that!" said Cassidy and with that the battle began.  
Like that Axel fought with all he had, Cassidy too fough with every single spell and weapon she possessed, but Axel didn't seem to budge,  
"Its payback time Protector" said Axel as he shot,  
"Is that all you have to say" said Cassidy as she dodge and she shot Axel, it hit,  
"Well you have been quite a pest, its time to bring out the fly swatter" said Axel as he shot,  
"He is not budging, I have to do something" though Cassidy with a little bit of fear.  
After who knows how long Cassidy had run out of both bullets and spells,  
"What's tematter? your precursor friend didn't train you well? pity" said Axel as he shot again, this time it hit Cassidy, the blow threw her to the ground,  
"Ugh I can't do it he is too powerful" though Cassidy as she held the pain that shot through her body and then she stopped, her spells weren't strong enough cause she didn't believe in herself, all this time she has been able to do things not because she wants to be a hero, because its the right thing to do and she won't let Axel destroy her friends world, she was going to protect them cause their family to her and she loves them.  
"No I won't wipe up, I won't surrender, I will win" though Cassidy.  
She concentrated as she said softly  
"Power which I have been granted I command you to give me all your strength", slowly something began to happen her body began to glow bluish white, she stood up and looked at Axel without fear.  
"Protector why don't you give up?, surrender" Axel said, even if he deep inside was nervous,  
"Read my lips, not in a million years" said Cassidy angrily,  
"Cassidy what are you doing?" Hana whispered as she hid behind Cassidy's back,  
"Then die" said Axel as he charged the dark cannon, Cassidy closed her eyes a ball of multi color energy with a white center appeared in her hands, when Axel shot the cannon Cassidy too shot the energy beam, their power collided in a blast of energy, Axel's cannon was strong but Cassidy's beam was more powerful, it overcomed the cannon destroying it hitting Axel.  
"You little brat!" he shouted angrily,  
"Its over" said Cassidy as she charged a second one and shot it, that blast hit and it destroyed Axel in an explosion.

Meanwhile:

There was an explosion of sand, Damas, Torn, Ashlin, Jak and Daxter saw it, the bubble that imprisioned Jak had pop a few moments ago and he went to help Cassidy, but now he was too late.  
They stared only thinking the worst suddenly two figures began to appear as the sand cleared off.  
It was Cassidy and Hana, the heroins survived.  
To Hana and Cassidy they were moving slow motion, Hana as she approached a victorious smile came to her face, Cassidy took of Jak's goggles and her scarf as she too smiled.  
Jak, Daxter, Ashlin, Torn and Damas couldn't believe their eyes,  
"I don't believe it, Cassidy and Hana, they defeated Axel, its a miracle" though Jak as tears came to his eyes, tears of happiness and relief, Cassidy approached Jak.  
Once a foot close to him Cassidy took of the goggles  
"These are yours" she said smiling as she gave them to Jak, taking them and putting them on Jak said  
"Thanks".  
Daxter and Hana just stared at each other before, Daxter hugged her and kissed her, Cassidy and Jak just stared with smiles on their faces.  
Cassidy stared at Damas then at Jak before she said  
"Jak there is something you should know",  
"What?" asked Jak.  
Taking Damas hand Cassidy said  
"Jak this is Damas, your father", Jak stared shocked for a moment before asking  
"How long have you known?",  
"For some time, your friend Cassidy here told me the truth and she also saved me from my death" said Damas, before either of them could say anything Hana said  
"I hate to interrupt this father-son moment but shouldn't we be somewhere right now", Cassidy rolled her eyes  
"Come on" she said.

In the Spargus Colosseum:

There was a huge precursor ship there,  
"Cassidy, Hana we can never thank you enough" said Markus as he appeared, what was weird is that he was still using the hologram form,  
"It was nothing" said Hana,  
"I am proud of both of you, especially you Cassidy you managed to unlock your true potential, from now on your not only the keeper and protector, your an eco master or sage like you friend Samos there says" said Markus,  
"I can't believe that all those years and I have been studying a bunch of rats" muttered Samos,  
"Hey watch it" said Daxter as he came over to Hana, boy his left cheek was swollen like somebody slap him, Hana took his hand and they both stared at each other with love.  
It was pretty obvious to Cassidy that Daxter just dumped Tess for Hana and apparently she didn't took it to well.  
Markus smiled and he said  
"Cassidy you will continue your work as always, you and your friend Hana are free to go home" then he added  
"But before either of you do, since you both have been doing a great job I will grant you two a wish, one each".  
Cassidy heart nearly came out of her chest, a wish this was her chance, she could wish for Jak's love, but then she stopped as her elf ears dropped down, if she wished for that then it wouldn't be real love,  
"I wish for a pair of pants for my daxy waxy" said Hana as she hugged Daxter,  
"You would do that for me?" asked Daxter,  
"of course" said Hana,  
"Ugh I think I am going to be sick" though Cassidy as she chuckled a bit.  
In less than a minute Daxter wore a pair of pants, after that Markus looked at Cassidy and  
"Cassidy what would you like?" he asked with kindness in his tone,  
"Um I don't know" Cassidy though and then  
"I wish that both Haven city and Spargus were reconstructed, they had better building and walls to protect them from enemies" Cassidy said, Markus nodded and waved his hand and said  
"When everybody wakes up tomorrow your cities will be better than ever" with that he disappeared.  
There was a huge celebratory party in the Spargus palace throne room, Cassidy and Hana were surrounded with people asking questions and finally when they were left alone.  
Jak stared at Cassidy then Axel's words hit him like a fist  
"All these years she has been the secret of the Mar family their personal protector, adviser, worker, servant, but never friend or lover" that is what Axel said,  
"No she is not, stop being stupid Jak" Jak scold himself as he walked towards Cassidy,  
"Hey Cassidy" he began, Cassidy looked and smiled at him,  
"I just wanted to thank you for uh everything and saving my life, for the third time" said Jak as he blushed a bit,  
"Its no problem Jak" said Cassidy, soon her key began to glow.  
Sadly Cassidy stared at her key and then back at Jak and said  
"Its time for me to go home",  
"Home, but right now" said Jak, Cassidy nodded as tears came out of her eyesas she nodded.  
Jak sighted he went into the party gathered Damas, Torn, Ashlin and everybody and took them to the balcony where Cassidy and Hana were.  
Holding her things Cassidy waited with Ocean spray her crocodog and Hana,  
"Daxter I promise you I will see you again really soon" said Hana as she hugged Daxter not wanting to let go,  
"I will be waiting for you Hana" said Daxter, they kissed and Hana hopped into Cassidy's shoulder,  
"Bye take care you two" said Samos,  
"Come back soon" said Ashlin as Torn waved,  
"Cassidy take care, even if your not my daughter, I still love you like you were my own flesh and blood" said Damas,  
"Thanks for taking me in Damas" said Cassidy, Damas nodded.  
Jak looked at Cassidy, everytime she leaves he feels that she takes a part of him with her,  
"Jak go on" Daxter whispered to him, Jak walked towards Cassidy and said  
"Well this is it, I just want to say thanks again",  
"Yes Jak, I will miss you but will see each other again really soon" said Cassidy.  
She raised the key to the sky but then, she dropped it and hugged Jak crying, Jak ran his fingers through her hair, before he kissed her on the lips, Cassidy was shocked but she relaxed and kissed him back.  
When he let go Cassidy gave them a smile and raised her key again and she chanted  
"Guardian of space rent heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, Mighty protector of space, guide me, protect me, path of light to me", the wind grew stronger, the sky grew darker and there was a flash of light and they were gone, Cassidy and Hana's good bye lingered in the air as they stared.

Cassidy and Hana walked through the hallway as Cassidy called it, the bridge between her world and Jak's world, up ahead two figures began to appear, it is Ryan and Briar,  
"Ryan, Briar what are you doing here?" asked Cassidy,  
"Well our job is done and were going home to Sandover" said Briar,  
"Oh I guess this is good bye then" said Cassidy,  
"Yes will miss you a lot" said Ryan,  
"Will miss you too, take care both of you" said Hana as they watch Briar and Ryan go,  
"Take care" shouted Cassidy and with that they were gone.  
Smiling sadly Cassidy and Hana continued their way until they reached the other side of the hallway and there they were finally home.

In New york:

Cassidy looked at Hana who had turned back into the funny human red head she knew and loved, staring around they say that they were in their neighbor hood park, they looked at each other,  
"Well better get home" said Hana before sighting,  
"Ya I don't want to know what our parents have to say to us... if they remember us" said Cassidy sadly,  
"I guess see ya later" said Hana as she began to walk home,  
"See you" said Cassidy as she too walked home.  
Walking slowly Cassidy's mind wandered off, she was worried if her family remembered her or not, if they didn't then what she would do?  
Sighting Cassidy decided to push that though out of her head and soon a new though entered her mind, it was about Jak, the kiss they shared before they left,  
"He does love me, he really does" Cassidy though happily as she began to skip around like she did when she was little as Ocean spray followed her, in a few minutes she arrived to her home.  
Standing in the entrance,  
"Okay this is it" though Cassidy as she took a deep breath and tried to open the door to find it locket,  
"Hu that is weird" though Cassidy, but it was no problem, she knew where her parents hid the emergency key, hidden on a bush next to the door there was a pot, inside a key was hidden, taking Cassidy used it to open the door.  
"Mom I am home!" Cassidy shouted, there was nothing but silence in the house,  
"Mom?, Dad?, Hunter? anybody!" she shouted, there was nothing but silence.  
Looking around Cassidy saw she was alone  
"Maybe they have gone out" though Cassidy as she went to her room.  
Her room was just as she left it, after hiding her things Cassidy looked at the mirror she had,  
"I have changed" though Cassidy, she was right, the person standing in the mirror was a woman instead of a girl she was when she arrived to Spargus, despised the fact that she was only sixteen the woman on the mirror was tough looking yet gentle and beautiful, she was tall, slender, had a few curved lines, her white hair hair was long and shone in a healthy light, she still wore the blue shirt that showed off her torso and bellybutton, her white shorts with split skirt, boots, gloves and holster.  
After a minute or so Cassidy took her pajamas and went to the showers, as she took a shower she washed off all of the sand she had,  
"Man it looks like I had a sand bath" though Cassidy as she dried herself off and put her pajamas on.  
It was late at night so Cassidy went downstairs, put some water and dog food for Ocean spray before going upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning:

The bright sunlight entered Cassidy's room, opening her eyes Cassidy was greeted by a bright and sunny day.  
Getting out of bed Cassidy went downstairs expecting her parents and brothers to be there, but they weren't there was nobody home, looking at the fridge Cassidy saw it was empty.  
Getting worried Cassidy quickly got the phone and called Hana,  
"Hana is your family there?" Cassidy said not letting Hana talk first,  
"No, you too" said Hana,  
"This is getting weird, meet me at the park immediately" said Cassidy as before she hang up.  
After changing her clothes to a simple blue shirt, pants and running shoes Cassidy left the house with some money in her pockets, on the way Cassidy bough something to eat and ate it on the way.  
On the park Hana was waiting on the same hill they always meet,  
"Cassidy what is going on?" asked Hana as she layed down on the soft grass,  
"I don't know" said Cassidy as she joined her friend on the grass  
"I don't know" Cassidy repeated softly as she watched the clouds go by.  
Hana laugh a bit,  
"What's so funny?" asked Cassidy,  
"Remember when we were little, we used to come here every day and stare at the clouds and say what they make shapes of" said Hana then added pointing at a cloud  
"That one, that one looks like a cream puff", Cassidy stared and laugh, that cloud did look like a cream puff,  
"Your turn" said Hana.  
Smiling Cassidy scanned around the sky and pointed at a cloud  
"That cloud, that cloud looks like a turtle" Cassidy said,  
"Ya it does" said Hana, before either of them said another word something sped by at full speed.  
Cassidy and Hana looked shocked at the thing, it was too familiar to them, it was a ship, it looked like the hell cat only red, black and yellow, it began to write something in the sky.  
It wrote  
"Cassidy and Hana the dynamic duo" before it mysteriously disappeared.  
Cassidy and Hana stared at the message the ship drew in the sky, ever since they started their mission in Spargus they knew even if they succeed in saving Spargus they knew it wouldn't be over.  
They knew where that ship had come from and pretty sure their adventures were far from over.

**The end?  
**


End file.
